


Из Китая с любовью

by monmorensy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она превращает его жизнь в ад</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из Китая с любовью

В первый раз Кеничи увидел ее в спортзале у дверей женской раздевалки. Тренировка мужской команды начиналась сразу после женской, и Фукуи с Ямамото притащили Кеничи в зал чуть пораньше — хотели поглазеть на девчонок в баскетбольной форме. Кеничи тоже хотел, но не говорить же об этом двум придуркам, которые только и ждали повода поиздеваться. К тому же, даже девочки из команды — самые высокие в школе — опасались Кеничи и старались уйти побыстрее. Фукуи, конечно, говорил, что во всем виноват подбородок, и иногда в минуты отчаяния Кеничи готов был с ним согласиться — Мурасакибару-то девушки не боялись, хотя он и перерос Кеничи на целых восемь сантиметров.

Но короткостриженая девушка у раздевалки казалась еще выше. Она стояла вполоборота к входу, прямая, как палка, с длинными мускулистыми ногами и широкими плечами. Наверное, она ждала подругу, потому что сама она уже переоделась в школьную форму. Даже издалека было заметно, какая она невероятно высокая, Кеничи никогда не видел девушек такого роста в Йосен, да и вообще нигде не видел. Он засмотрелся на длинную шею и совсем забыл про стоящих рядом Фукуи и Ямамото. А вот они про него, к сожалению, не забыли — Фукуи кашлянул, привлекая внимание, и когда Кеничи повернулся к нему, на его лице было очень неприятное выражение. Как раз с таким он придумывал дурацкие шутки про подбородки и бакенбарды.

— Что, понравилась?

Кеничи поспешно нахмурился и изобразил самое суровое лицо, на какое был способен.

— Нет, конечно, что ты глупости выдумываешь.

Фукуи, само собой, не повелся.

— Да ладно тебе, не стесняйся, —он подмигнул Кеничи и вдруг помахал девушке рукой. — Эй, Лю!

К удивлению Кеничи, девушка обернулась на голос и направилась к ним. Ямамото посмотрел на Фукуи, приподняв бровь.

— Ты ее знаешь?

Тот довольно ухмыльнулся, не отрывая взгляд от приближающейся девушки.

— Ага, это Лю Вен, она по обмену из Китая приехала. Я ей школу в первый день показывал, рассказывал про Японию и всякое такое.

Ямамото собирался спросить что-то еще, но Лю Вен уже подошла и остановилась перед Фукуи. Вблизи Кеничи увидел, что она была все-таки немного ниже Мурасакибары, зато уж точно гораздо красивее. В душе затеплилась искорка надежды — такую девушку точно не напугать ростом и бакенбардами.

Лю Вен кивнула головой — даже это простое движение у нее вышло плавным и грациозным. Кеничи на ум пришло сравнение с лебедем, вычитанное в какой-то книге.

— Приветствую тебя, Фукуи.

Кеничи сразу понравился ее голос — низкий, глуховатый, с приятным акцентом. Фукуи на голос внимания не обратил, хлопнул ее по плечу, как парня, и небрежно бросил:

— Привет, Лю, как тренировка?

— Благодарю, мы усердно трудились и достигли хороших успехов.

Лю Вен бросила короткий взгляд на Ямамото, а потом вдруг посмотрела прямо на Кеничи. Темные, очень спокойные глаза смотрели без тени испуга, и искорка в груди вспыхнула ярче. Наверняка Лю Вен собиралась вежливо поздороваться, а потом, возможно, завести разговор, и если Кеничи сможет не ударить в грязь лицом…

— Это и есть мохнатая горилла с подбородком?

Сначала Кеничи показалось, что он ослышался. Не могла же совершенно незнакомая девушка действительно обозвать его гориллой. Но Ямамото фыркнул, а Фукуи заржал в голос, с трудом выдавив сквозь завывания:

— Он самый!

— Точно, самый гигантский подбородок во всей школе, — поспешил поддакнуть Ямамото и довольно осклабился.

Кеничи почувствовал, как к лицу приливает кровь, а руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. Лю не смеялась, только смотрела на него в упор, как удав на кролика, и теперь Кеничи видел: глаза у нее были не спокойные, а холодные и недобрые. Что отвечать девушкам в такой ситуации, он совершенно не представлял, на Фукуи и Ямамото хотя бы можно было рявкнуть, а повысить голос на девушку, пусть даже на такую хамку, Кеничи не мог. Поэтому он поступил как настоящий мужчина — молча развернулся и с достоинством удалился в мужскую раздевалку под гогот Фукуи и презрительное хмыканье Лю.

С этого дня Лю словно нарочно попадалась Кеничи на каждом шагу. Когда бы он ни приходил в зал, его встречали ледяной взгляд и обидный комментарий. Сначала Кеничи даже пытался специально опаздывать на тренировки, но она поджидала его в коридоре, а потом он еще и получал нагоняй от Араки-сенсей.

Фукуи начал таскать Лю за их столик в столовой, и, к досаде, Кеничи она никогда не отказывалась. Ему кусок не лез в горло, когда он слышал ее глухой голос, старательно проговаривающий старомодные обороты, даже когда она обращалась не к нему.

Лю оказалась одноклассницей Химуро, и тот регулярно зазывал ее поиграть на уличной площадке по выходным. Один раз Кеничи даже встретил ее в комнате отдыха мужского общежития — они с Химуро и Фукуи сосредоточенно листали тетради, а Мурасакибара спал на стопке учебников. Лю не заметила стоящего в коридоре Кеничи, и он тихо проскочил мимо открытой двери, стараясь не выдать себя ни единым звуком. Почему-то образ жующей кончик карандаша Лю не желал стираться из памяти даже через несколько месяцев после того случая.

Весь год Кеничи нигде не мог скрыться от Лю, даже на матчах ему мерещился прожигающий спину взгляд с трибун. Почти каждую ночь ему снились горящие злобой узкие глаза, бледные губы и длинные ладони с мозолями от мяча. Во снах Лю никогда ничего не говорила, только смотрела и иногда улыбалась — красивой жестокой улыбкой. Днем Кеничи запихивал воспоминания об этих снах в самый дальний уголок сознания — если бы Лю узнала, она бы превратила его жизнь в ад. То есть, в еще больший ад.

День выпускного стал для Кеничи одновременно и радостью, и разочарованием. С одной стороны, никаких больше насмешек от придурков из команды, никакой больше Лю, с другой стороны — иногда с ними было весело, они здорово играли вместе, и даже несмотря на то, что Фукуи решил поступать в один университет с Кеничи, неизвестность пугала. К тому же, у него так и не появилась девушка, никто не подошел после церемонии и не попросил, смущаясь, пуговицу с его пиджака. Хотелось думать, что все дело было в его неудачной речи, но Кеничи уже почти смирился с собственной абсолютной непривлекательностью для школьниц. Оставалось надеяться на университет и на то, что какая-нибудь тихая скромная девушка разглядит родственную душу за слишком мужественной внешностью.

Кеничи стоял во дворе школы, сжимая в руке новенький аттестат и посматривая на расходящихся парочками и группками выпускников. В груди странно щемило, как будто от тоски, хотя время окончательно прощаться со школьной жизнью еще не пришло — вот-вот должны были подойти Фукуи и ребята из команды, чтобы вместе отметить выпускной в раменной. Кеничи не знал, пойдет ли с ними Лю, но ему почему-то хотелось, чтобы пришла — возможно, больше они не увидятся, и это последний шанс сказать ей… Кеничи сам не знал, что хотел бы сказать Лю, может, что-то такое, чтобы она наконец зауважала его или хотя бы стала воспринимать всерьез.

Из задумчивости Кеничи вырвал чувствительный тычок в спину. Он обернулся, привычно глядя вниз, и уперся взглядом в обтянутую форменным кардиганом грудь.

—Следуй за мной.

Лю впилась в его плечо цепкими пальцами и потянула в сторону спортзала. Кеничи от неожиданности не стал сопротивляться, послушно шагая следом и гадая, что Лю могло потребоваться от него на баскетбольной площадке. Вряд ли она хотела сыграть один на один в качестве прощания, хотя Кеничи бы не отказался. Однако Лю решительно прошагала мимо входа и затащила его за угол спортзала, в укромное местечко, которое частенько использовали парочки. Она толкнула Кеничи к стене, и это было уже слишком.

— Послушай, что ты себе…

Лю не дала ему договорить: уперлась одной рукой ему в грудь, другой ухватила за пуговицу и с силой рванула на себя. Раздался треск ниток, и пиджак Кеничи лишился второй сверху пуговицы. Лю довольно хмыкнула и спрятала добычу в карман. Кеничи тупо переводил взгляд с ее лица на торчащие из пиджака нитки и никак не мог осознать произошедшее. Зачем Лю забрала его пуговицу, да еще ту самую — наверное, Фукуи опять наплел каких-нибудь небылиц про японские традиции. Кеничи хотел объяснить Лю, что ее обманули, но она вдруг шагнула вперед, вставая совсем близко, и заткнула его рот губами.

Кеничи миллион раз представлял себе первый поцелуй — как он дождется идеального момента, например, когда на фестивале начнут грохотать фейерверки, осторожно сожмет в руке маленькую ладошку, медленно наклонится и нежно прикоснется губами к губам своей девушки. В реальности все происходило совсем не так: Лю пыталась тянуть Кеничи за короткие волосы на затылке, напористо ощупывала его рот языком и больно кусала губы, а потом вдруг крепко ущипнула его за грудь, как девчонку. Кеничи от неожиданности вскрикнул ей в рот, и она ответила низким протяжным стоном, от которого что-то горячо сжалось внизу живота. Когда Лю втолкнула колено ему между ног и схватила Кеничи за задницу, притягивая ближе, он не выдержал. Обхватил ее руками, уткнулся лицом в пахнущую мылом и потом шею и кончил, закусив воротник кардигана, чтобы не заорать.

Когда Кеничи пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы поднять голову, Лю смотрела на него в упор лихорадочно блестящими глазами и кусала губы. Он никогда раньше не видел ее такой растрепанной и такой красивой. Нужно было что-то сказать, может быть, извиниться, но мысли путались, и Кеничи решил начать с главного:

— Что это было? — Голос хрипел и срывался, как спросонья.

— Если ты не понял, то ты самая глупая горилла из всех, кои рождались на планете. — Лю фыркнула и укусила его за подбородок.

Кеничи первый раз в жизни пропустил оскорбление мимо ушей и поймал губами кривую ухмылку Лю. Возможно, она была права.


End file.
